Une page se tourne
by Daphnis23
Summary: OS. Comment survivre à la perte d'un être cher?


**_OS écrit d'une traite dans le train. J'étais inspirée :p_**

**_Impossible de vous dire comment m'est venue cette idée mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous la faire partager._**

**_Bien entendu, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne donc c'est Indocile qui a relevé et corrigé mes bétises._**

**_En attendant de vous poster la suite de mon autre histoire, j'espère que cette petite fic vous satisfera._**

* * *

**_POV Hermione_**

Cinq mois.

Cinq longs et interminables mois.

Cinq mois que je vois les gens rirent et chanter.

Cinq mois que le monde sorcier revit tandis que je me meurs à petit feu.

Cinq mois que le vide se fait en et autour de moi.

Je sais que s'il ne se noyait pas lui-même dans sa propre tristesse, Harry serait là pour moi. Mais il a son propre combat à mener et avec l'aide de Ginny, je ne doute pas qu'il y arrivera. Je sais que ma place devrait être à ses côtés, comme ça l'a été ces 7 dernières années, mais SON absence se fait encore trop sentir et mon cœur ne semble jamais vouloir cesser de se morceler. Je sais que Harry la ressent aussi alors pour ne pas ajouter à sa peine je reste à l'écart. Le Trio d'Or n'est plus, Ron est mort.

Depuis mon cœur pleure et j'attends qu'il se dessèche en espérant que, lorsque ça arrivera, je ne ressentirais plus rien car ma souffrance est immense et ne me laisse aucun répit. Le vide que je ressens ne se comblera sans doute jamais.

Il était mon rayon de soleil et aujourd'hui tout est gris sans lui. Plus rien n'a de saveur, plus rien n'a d'importance. J'ai perdu mon ami, mon frère, mon amour. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit également mon amant. Nous avions passé la veille de la Bataille finale ensemble. Ça aurait pu être notre première nuit d'amour, mais bien que chacun de nous ait eu besoin de réconfort, nous avons passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans échanger plus que quelques baisers. Nous nous sommes longtemps regardés dans le blanc des yeux, tâchant de faire passer, dans nos regards, tout l'amour que nous nous portions. Le grand jour, nous nous sommes embrassés comme si notre vie en dépendait et peut être était-ce le cas quelque part.

Chacun d'entre nous savait quelle était sa tâche et nous étions prêts à donner notre vie pour elle. Qui aurait cru que cela serait réellement le cas ?

Même dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'étais pas préparée à cela. Quand le serpent l'a mordu, j'ai perdu tout sens de la réalité. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir empoigné l'épée et avoir tranché la tête du reptile encore accroché à la gorge de Ron. Je ne me rappelle que du cri qui raisonne dans ma tête « NON ! PAS LUI ! », de mon cœur qui se déchire, de mes entrailles qui se tordent. Je me rappelle de son visage couvert de sang et pourtant si pâle.

Je me rappelle de ses lèvres qui m'appellent dans une dernière étreinte. De son regard, si beau qui perdait sa lueur tandis que la vie le quittait petit à petit. De sa main sur ma joue qui retombe lourdement. Du froid qui l'envahit. Je me souviens de l'avoir pris dans mes bras dans l'espoir vain de lui transmettre ma chaleur, de maintenir la vie en lui, de lui donner MA vie.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, dans ce couloir, sur les dalles glacées, à le bercer comme on berce un enfant, les yeux inondés de larmes. En tout cas, le silence s'était fait autour de moi quand j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule, la main de Charlie. Je l'ai haï à cet instant car je savais que plus jamais je ne reverrai Ron, plus jamais je ne le serrais dans mes bras. Sans avoir le temps ni la force d'esquiver le moindre geste, je l'ai senti m'écarter de mon amour et l'ai vu l'emmener loin de moi.

S'il a emporté le corps de son frère, il n'a pas emporté la peine avec lui. Si mon cœur ressentait déjà le vide, le fait de voir Ron disparaitre de ma vue à fini de creuser le gouffre qu'est ma vie à présent. Depuis ce jour, je passe mes journées sur sa tombe en espérant être le plus proche possible de lui et j'attends. J'attends que la mort vienne me chercher.

Je m'adosse à la stèle et observe le ciel, si grand, comme l'est ma peine si gris, comme l'est ma vie. Je ne cesse de revoir, de revivre tous les moments à ses côtés. Je revois son rire, son sourire. Je le revois me taquiner sur le fait que je sois toujours le nez dans les bouquins. Et Merlin sait qu'il avait raison ! Je m'en rends compte à présent, j'ai gâché un temps précieux à lire plutôt que de profiter de mes amis… De lui.

Je me rappelle notre premier baiser à Noël. Lorsqu'était venu le temps d'aller nous coucher, Ron m'avait retenu dans le salon du Terrier et m'avait entrainé sous une branche de gui. Nous nous sommes longuement regardé, nous interrogeant du regard pour vérifier que chacun espérait la même chose et nos lèvres se sont jointes dans un baiser doux et tendre. Je me rappelle son premier « Je t'aime ». Cette petite fouine de Malfoy avait rejoint l'Ordre quelques jours plus tôt, mais les vieilles rancunes sont tenaces. Ils n'avaient eu de cesse de se balancer des piques pendant tout le repas jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur Weasley intervienne pour les calmer, mais je savais que ça ne s'arrêterait pas si facilement. À la fin du repas, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de dire ce que je pensais à chacun d'entre eux, les traitants, entre autres, de gamins immatures et insensibles. Tout le monde avait eu l'air ébahi par mon discours et quand j'avais eu terminé, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Malfoy avait la tête d'un gamin pris en faute et Ron ne cessait de me fixer avec ce qui ressemblait à… De l'admiration ? Après m'être assise, je me suis tournée vers lui en lâchant un « QUOI ?! » un peu brusque. Il m'avait dit «Hermione, est-ce que tu sais que je t'aime », me faisant rougir sous le regard attendri de l'assemblée.

Il m'arrive parfois d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été notre vie et je pense alors à tout ce que je ne connaitrais jamais. Parmi tous ces regrets, il en est un qui me tourmente plus que tout. Jamais je ne pourrai sentir ses mains sur mon corps, jamais je ne pourrai lui offrir cette première nuit que je lui avais promise et je me sens bien incapable de la donner à qui que ce soit. J'aurais tant voulu que ce soit lui. Quel avenir pourrais-je avoir si mon corps devient un tombeau à jamais scellé ?

Cela me fait encore plus pleurer et les gens ne comprennent pas. Ils ont eux aussi connu la perte, la douleur et tentent d'avancer là où moi je ne cesse de reculer, m'enfonçant toujours plus dans la folie que provoque cette souffrance. La mort de Ron est mon Doloris. Il ne cesse jamais et me rend petit à petit folle.

Il y a un mois de cela, j'ai retrouvé un pull de Ron dans ses affaires et j'ai su que j'étais belle et bien folle quand une idée a germé dans ma tête. C'est devenu une idée fixe et je ne vis à présent plus que pour ce moment.

Pleine d'appréhension, je suis allée confier mon idée et demander de l'aide au seul contact humain qu'il me restait. Le seul qui refusait de me laisser sombrer. Le seul qui avait réussi à passer outre toutes les barrières que j'avais dressées tout autour de moi depuis la mort de Ron. J'aurais voulu être seule avec ma peine et mes souvenirs afin de ne pas gâcher le bonheur de ceux qui, contrairement à moi, avaient réussi à dompter la douleur et poursuivaient leur route. Seul lui s'entêtait à essayer de me sortir du marais dans lequel je m'enlisais de plus en plus.

Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il ? Je ne le sais pas. Je ne suis personne pour lui. Tout au plus la petite amie de son frère décédé. Lorsque je lui posé la question, il m'a répondu que, de son vivant, son frère n'aurait jamais accepté de voir se faner la beauté et disparaitre le bonheur et qu'il ne voulait pas que cela arrive avec sa mort. Il m'avait troublée, je dois l'avouer, sans que je sache réellement si ce qui m'avait touché étaient ses mots ou l'intensité qu'il avait mis dans son regard en me les disant.

Est-ce pour cela qu'il a accepté ma requête ? Je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que, ce soir, une page se tourne.

* * *

**_POV Charlie_**

C'est fou comme on pense que tout est acquis. On ne prend plus le temps d'observer les choses et les gens qui nous entourent. Je l'ai compris le jour où j'ai vu ce petit bout de femme se dresser dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd et dans un discours d'une grande éloquence, réussir à désamorcer les tensions provoquées par les conflits en cours.

Oh ! Bien sûr elle voulait principalement calmer Malfoy et mon petit frère Ron mais ce qu'elle a dit pouvait s'appliquer à toute situation et sans s'en rendre compte, elle a fait prendre conscience à tous que nos disputes étaient sans importances. Elle s'est montrée plus adulte que tout le monde et comme tous, je l'ai admirée. Lorsque Ron lui a qu'il l'aimait et que je l'ai vue prendre une délicieuse teinte rosée, je l'ai envié et jalousé l'espace d'un instant.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à elle. Elle était juste l'amie d'Harry, membre du Trio d'Or, rat de bibliothèque et petite amie de mon frère. Mais, ce jour-là, c'est comme si j'avais ouvert les yeux. Je l'ai vue femme, belle et désirable, brillante, intelligente et cultivée. À partir de ce jour, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la contempler discrètement. J'ai vu son courage et sa loyauté. J'ai vu sa force de caractère et sa détermination. Jusqu'à ce triste jour où mon frère est mort.

Et là encore, je ne l'ai pas quittée des yeux. J'ai vu sa fragilité et surtout, j'ai vu avec quelle intensité elle pouvait aimer. J'en suis venu à détester mon propre frère de l'avoir abandonnée. Je l'aie vue faire le vide autour d'elle, rejeter toutes les mains, s'enfermer dans sa peine. Je suis persuadé qu'une fois encore elle a éloigné les gens d'elle pour leur bien à eux au détriment du sien, refusant un soutien qui aurait pu l'aider.

Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à respecter son souhait lorsqu'elle m'a rejeté comme tous les autres. Il m'a même semblé qu'elle avait mis plus de force contre moi que contre quiconque d'autre. Sans doute m'en voulait elle d'être celui qui lui avait arraché le corps froid et sans vie de son amour. Il avait été dur pour moi ce jour-là de voir à quel point elle s'accrochait à lui. Mon frère était mort et pourtant c'est sa peine à elle qui me faisait le plus mal. Ceci tant, je suis dresseur de dragons. Il m'en faut plus pour me faire reculer et renoncer. Je suis donc resté contre vents et marées

Lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de l'aide, je n'ai pas pu refuser, même après qu'elle m'ait exposé son idée. N'importe qui aurait été horrifié par sa demande. Moi j'ai juste été profondément peiné. Peiné parce que, malgré les 5 mois passés, celui qu'elle désirait restait mon frère qui l'avait abandonné alors que moi j'étais là pour elle. Cependant, j'étais prêt à l'aimer, quelle que soit l'apparence qu'elle voulait que j'aie. Aussi ai-je accepté sa requête. Ce soir, une page se tourne.

* * *

**_POV Général_**

Minuit venait de sonner à la grande pendule de la cuisine. Le Terrier, où Hermione s'était réfugiée après la guerre, était silencieux. Tout le monde semblait dormir paisiblement. Encore trop souvent sujette à des cauchemars, Hermione occupait seule la chambre de Ron sous le grenier. Soudain un grattement se fit entendre. Hermione sut tout de suite qu'IL était arrivé. Elle avait beau y être préparée, elle ne put retenir une plainte et quelques sanglots lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Ron.

Celui-ci pénétra dans la chambre et referma la porte d'un sort avant d'insonoriser la pièce. Puis doucement il se tourna vers Hermione qui le fixait, les yeux brillants de larmes. Charlie resta cloué sur place devant le spectacle. Hermione se tenait debout devant la fenêtre et la lune donnait des reflets argentés à ses cheveux broussailleux. Sa nuisette légèrement transparente laissait devinant des courbes pleines et particulièrement attirantes.

« Merlin que tu es belle » fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à dire.

L'espace d'un instant, Charlie se maudit d'avoir accepté la demande d'Hermione. Il aurait voulu être lui et non Ron. Puis il réalisa que, même si il en avait l'apparence, c'est lui, Charlie, qui allait aimer Hermione ce soir. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de demander à Hermione si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut doux et chaste, puis ils s'écartèrent légèrement comme pour donner à l'autre l'occasion de faire marche arrière. Ils réalisèrent qu'aucun des deux n'en avait envie lorsque leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent de nouveau pour un tendre baiser.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à effleurer les lèvres de l'autre, partageant leur souffle chaud. Puis les lèvres s'écartèrent et Charlie senti le bout de la langue de sa belle titiller sa lèvre inférieure demandant timidement à approfondir le baiser. Il répondit à l'appel et vint lui-même caresser la langue d'Hermione, prenant le temps de déguster ce moment tandis que le baiser se faisait plus langoureux.

Lorsqu'Hermione se détacha une nouvelle fois de son futur amant, elle fit glisser, lentement et sensuellement, les bretelles de sa nuisette le long de ses bras, dévoilant deux seins ronds et fermes devant un Charlie abasourdi. Soudain honteuse, elle croisa rapidement les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna la tête essayant vainement de dissimuler le rouge de ses joues. Apercevant sa gêne, Charlie prit délicatement le menton d'Hermione et l'obligea gentiment à tourner le regard. Il plongea son regard dans ses grands yeux chocolat afin de la rassurer un maximum.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il abaissa les bras d'Hermione tout en me manquant pas de caresser ceux-ci. Charlie laissa alors glisser ses doigts dans le cou d'Hermione avant de descendre très lentement vers ses seins. Lorsqu'il atteint le petit téton rosé, Hermione frissonna et ferma les yeux. Charlie en profita pour picorer son cou de baisers avant de descendre vers les tétons fièrement dressés. Charlie se montrait délicat, prenant son temps pour découvrir le corps qui s'offrait à lui. Au bout d'un moment, ses baisers se firent plus appuyés, décrochant un gémissement à sa belle qui fit pulser violement le sang qui emplissait sa verge.

Délicatement, Charlie passa un bras derrière les genoux d'Hermione et l'autre derrière son dos et emporta sa princesse vers le lit où il la coucha. Il reprit rapidement ses baisers, encouragé par les soupirs de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il prit conscience que la nuisette recouvrait toujours une partie de son corps, il glissa ses doigts le long des hanches d'Hermione et fit glisser le bout de tissu jusqu'à ses pieds avant de la laisser tomber doucement sur le sol.

Hermione n'avait pas pris soin de mettre de petite culotte aussi Charlie se délecta-t-il de de la vue de ce corps complétement nu. Son érection devenait douloureuse, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, bien décidé à faire durer cette nuit le plus longtemps possible. Comme pour s'assurer que cela était réel, il approcha ses doigts de la toison brune et bouclée qu'il contemplait avec avidité. Hésitant, il releva la tête et croisa le visage d'Hermione qui lui souriait, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer. Il laissa alors glisser ses doigts sur le ventre de la jeune femme avant de s'aventurer vers sa pleine sauvage.

Lentement il caressa chaque parcelle de peau avant d'y déposer un baiser. Hermione écarta peu à peu les jambes dans un appel silencieux à poursuivre ses caresses. Il trouva facilement le petit bouton de chair et entreprit de le masser délicatement tandis que son autre main caressait la cuisse d'Hermione. Quand celle-ci commença à gémir et que son corps se mit à trembler, Charlie glissa un doigt près de son entrée et la titilla, n'y laissant pénétrer qu'une phalange sans jamais aller plus loin. Ce n'était pas avec ses doigts qu'il voulait la posséder et ce n'est pas non plus comme ça qu'elle voudrait l'être sa première fois. Soudain, le buste d'Hermione se souleva tandis qu'elle laissait s'échapper un long soupir de contentement.

Tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Charlie entrepris de déposer des baisers brulants sur le corps de sa belle en remontant vers son cou qu'il mordilla doucement, la faisant sourire pour la première fois depuis des mois. C'est en la voyant comme ça, étendue contre lui, offerte, confiante et souriante qu'il réalisa pleinement l'ampleur de ses sentiments et du cadeau qu'elle lui faisait même s'il avait l'apparence de Ron. Aussi ne put il s'empêcher de lui « Je t'aime ».

Elle l'embrassa passionnément et lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, Charlie se rendit compte qu'il avait repris son apparence sans qu'il comprenne trop comment. Il ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul, craignant un rejet de la part d'Hermione en s'apercevant que ce n'était plus Ron en face d'elle. Après tout, elle n'avait pas parue choquée qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait et l'espace d'un instant, il s'était dit que, peut-être elle confondait réel et imaginaire en le prenant véritablement pour Ron.

Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Hermione s'approcha de lui et déposa délicatement sa main sur sa joue dans un geste qui se voulait tendre et apaisant. Il l'entendit alors murmurer un « Je t'aime ». Croisant son regard, Charlie réalisa que ces trois mots n'étaient pas pour son frère comme il l'avait craint. Ils n'étaient pas pour celui qui l'avait laissée, mais pour lui, Charlie, celui qui était resté à ses côtés et qui voulait la rendre heureuse au point d'accepter de prendre l'apparence de son propre frère.

Cette nuit-là, les étoiles brillèrent plus intensément que jamais et la flamme de l'amour brula leur deux corps. Cette nuit, une page se tourne, une nouvelle histoire commence.

* * *

**MissCassy**: C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews. Je dois avouer que j'ai réfléchi un peu à qui je pourrais associer à Hermione dans la fic. J'ai pensé au début choisir un des jumeaux mais je voulais quelqu'un qui ne la connaisse pas, qui n'avait pas d'attache particulière afin de donner plus de point à l'engagement pris. Charlie me semblait tout indiqué. Je suis donc contente que ça t'ai plu.

**Quelqu'un: **Je te remercie pour la review. J'espère que mon autre fic te plaira même si elle n'est pas encore totalement terminée.


End file.
